The present invention relates to automobile frame machines, and more particularly to an automobile frame machine having a step system for improving the process of ascending and descending from the frame machine platform.
Previous devices related to step systems and/or automobile frame machines are described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,517 to Churchward; U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,664 to Strmic; U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,683 to Schmertz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,066 to Chisum; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,074 to Crosthwaite; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,759 to Turner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,125 to Kroft; RE U.S. Pat. No. 31,636 to Chisum; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,286 to Chisum; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,680 to Ballard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,898 to Hamilton; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,378 to Boeck et al.
By the present invention, there is provided an automobile frame machine having a platform, one or more pulling towers pivotally mounted about a vertical axis secured to the platform, and a step system which allows simple access to the platform at a strategic location near one of the pulling towers of the frame machine. A common problem with past frame machines is that it is difficult for a mechanic to mount the frame machine platform in order to do work on the platform without placing an object on the floor adjacent the frame machine to act as an intermediate step. As a result, mechanics must spend time locating and retrieving steps, boxes, or other available items in order to safely mount and dismount the frame machine platform. This process is especially frustrating for the mechanic carrying tools and equipment needed for the work atop the frame machine platform. Additionally, objects placed adjacent a frame machine often disrupt the movement of the pulling towers and/or become damaged when the pulling towers are rotated about the frame machine.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an automobile frame machine having a platform and a step system which allows simple access to the platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile frame machine having a step system which obviates the need for separate steps, boxes, or other objects which are used to mount and dismount the frame machine platform.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automobile frame machine having a platform and an easily located step system for accessing the platform.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automobile frame machine having a platform, one or more pulling towers pivotally secured to a vertical axis mounted to the platform, and a step system secured to a pulling tower in such a way as to allow full range of motion of the pulling tower.